Warlock
Cultural Preference Warlocks appear to be evenly distributed across all cultures and races. Warlocks are rare enough that most people are unaware of their existence. To the uninitiated, Warlocks are often mistaken for kineticists, until one of the Warlock's more horrific powers are used. The initiated are often both fascinated and worried by the warlock's unexplainable powers. Organizations Warlocks have no typical organizations. Class Lore The first warlocks were born exactly 50 years ago, exactly 9 months after a solar eclipse occurred on Midwinter's Day. The solar eclipse was not predicted by the astrologers, nor has it affected their predictions since. Since then, warlocks have been born in ever-increasing numbers. Archetypes Outcast Many religions, especially The Light, the Circle of Light, and the Followers of Dariman, believe warlocks are the outward sign of their parent's sin. The lucky warlock children grow up with loving parents, the entire family outcast and ostracized. But most grow up on the streets, abandoned orphans, cursed and reviled by the other upstanding citizens. Not surprisingly, most of these warlocks become terrible and feared, often trafficking with the forces of Shadow. Penitent The stronger warlocks strive to win society's acceptance by being the best person they can, always serving the good and righteous. They dedicate their lives to eradicating the darkness around and in them. Questioner A rare few warlocks are smart enough or wise enough to see past all the turmoil in their lives to the underlying questions: Why were they born a warlock? Where did their powers come from? What was the cause of the Midwinter Eclipse? They seek the answers to these questions, to seek themselves. Along the way, they often ask penetrating and embarassing questions of others as well - they will root out the truth, no matter the darkness it hides in. Other Notes Warlocks have no fiendish, fey, or any other heritages mentioned. Instead, they seem to be born tainted with shadow. How or why is unclear, as there appears to be no way of predicting or preventing a warlock's birth. Even warlocks do not necessarily sire or give birth to other warlocks. Class Capper Table Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Ref Will Invocations Known Special 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 1 Eldritch Blast 1d6, Least Invocations 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 2 Detect Psionics and Shadow 3 +2 +1 +1 +3 3 Eldritch Blast 2d6, DR 1/cold iron 4 +3 +1 +1 +4 4 Eldritch Focus 5 +3 +1 +1 +4 4 Eldritch Blast 3d6 6 +4 +2 +2 +5 5 Lesser Invocations, Switch Invocation 7 +5 +2 +2 +5 6 Eldritch Blast 4d6, DR 2/cold iron 8 +6/+1 +2 +2 +6 7 Shadowy Resilience 1 9 +6/+1 +3 +3 +6 7 Eldritch Blast 5d6 10 +7/+2 +3 +3 +7 8 ER 5 11 +8/+3 +3 +3 +7 9 Eldritch Blast 6d6, Greater Invocations, Switch Invocation, DR 3/cold iron 12 +9/+4 +4 +4 +8 10 All-concealing Shadows 13 +9/+4 +4 +4 +8 10 Eldritch Blast 7d6, Shadowy Resilience 2 14 +10/+5 +4 +4 +9 11 15 +11/+6/+1 +5 +5 +9 12 Eldritch Blast 8d6, DR 4/cold iron 16 +12/+7/+2 +5 +5 +10 13 Dark Invocations, Switch Invocations 17 +12/+7/+2 +5 +5 +10 13 Eldritch Blast 9d6 18 +13/+8/+3 +6 +6 +11 14 Shadowy Resilience 5 19 +14/+9/+4 +6 +6 +11 15 Eldritch Blast 10d6, DR 5/cold iron 20 +15/+10/+5 +6 +6 +12 16 ER 10 21 +15/+10/+5 +7 +7 +12 16 Switch Invocation 22 +16/+11/+6/+1 +7 +7 +13 17 Eldritch Blast 11d6 23 +17/+12/+7/+2 +7 +7 +13 18 DR 6/cold iron, Shadowy Resilience 8 24 +18/+13/+8/+3 +8 +8 +14 19 Switch Invocation 25 +18/+13/+8/+3 +8 +8 +14 20 Eldritch Blast 12d6, ER 15 Class Abilities Skills The Warlock's class skills are Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Innuendo, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (psionics), Knowledge (the Planes), Knowledge (Religion), Profession, Psicraft, Sense Motive, and Speak Languages. Skill Points: 2+Int modifier Weapons and Armor All simple weapons, light armor, no shields. Eldritch Blast (Psi) The first ability of a Warlock is his eldritch blast, which he uses to smite his foes with dark eldritch power. An eldritch blast is a ray with a range of 60 feet. It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target, allowing no saving throw, and doing damage as indicated (half damage to objects). An eldritch blast is subject to power resistance, though certain feats an other effects that improve caster level checks to overcome power resistance also apply to the eldritch blast as well. Invocations Known A warlock's invocations are psi-like abilities. As such, they require a standard action (that provokes an attack of opportunity) to use, and can be disrupted just as powers can be. A warlock can make a Concentration check to manifest the invocation defensively, without provoking an attack of opportunity. Invocations are subject to power resistance unless otherwise noted. Since invocations are psi-like abilities, normal metapsionic feats do not apply. A warlock may instead use feats that affect spell-like (or psi-like) abilities in ways that emulate the normal metapsionic feats. A warlock's manifester level is equal to his Warlock level. The save DC for an invocation (if any) is equal to 10+(the invocation's equivalent power level)+the Warlock's charisma modifier. As the Warlock increases in level, he learns new invocations, as indicated in the table. These new invocations can be of any grade equal to or below the highest grade the Warlock knows. Least Invocation The warlock learns one least invocation, which is included in the number of invocations known. Lesser Invocation The warlock learns one lesser invocation, which is included in the number of invocations known. Greater Invocation The warlock learns one greater invocation, which is included in the number of invocations known. Dark Invocation The warlock learns one dark invocation, which is included in the number of invocations known. Switch Invocation At the indicated levels, the Warlock may replace any one invocation he knows for another invocation of equal or lesser grade. Detect Psionics and Shadow (Psi) At 2nd level, the Warlock gains the ability to detect psionics at will, with a manifester level equal to his class level. Unlike the normal power, the Warlock's ability is at no penalty to detect shadow magic. Damage Reduction (Su) At 3rd level, the Warlock gains damage reduction 1/cold iron. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, the amount of reduction increases by one (as shown on the table). Eldritch Focus (Ex) At 4th level, the Warlock gains +1 caster level and a +1 DC bonus to all invocations of one invocation type, either Eldritch Essence, or Other Invocations. Shadowy Resilience (Su) At 8th level, the Warlock is able to tap into the Plane of Shadow to aid in his recovery. Once per day, as a free action, the Warlock can enter a state that lasts for 2 minutes. While in this state, the Warlock gains fast healing 1. At 13th level, and every 5 levels thereafter, the rate of fast healing increases to the amount shown on the table. Energy Resistance (Su) At 10th level, the Warlock choses any two energy types (electricity, sonic, fire, or cold). He gains energy resistance 5 against those energy types. At 20th level, the energy resistance increases to 10, and at 25th level to 15. All-concealing Shadows (Psi) At 12th level, 3 times per day, the Warlock can wreathe himself in the surrounding shadows, granting himself total concealment (and a 50% miss chance) to all attacks for a number of rounds equal to his level. Category:RulesCategory:Classes